Drown In You
by ItaminoHime
Summary: Sweet and to the point, a series of short ItaSaku drabbles.


Hi! So I haven't updated in awhile, blame school and about a million wonderful ideas. As of the moment, i'm on spring break, and this is a new series of ItaSaku drabbles I have started. I don't have a particular schedule for updating, maybe once a week, but these are pretty short, written on my way home from school. I do have several, and I mean, like five or six, SasuHina/NaruSaku fics lined up. I am a busy busy person! I'm sorry, but these will be short and to the point, cute fluff ItaSaku, I like that shit c:

* * *

Itachi Uchiha fell in love on a rainy summer day in Italy.

The air was humid on his skin, but it felt nice to be out of the country, even if it was something as pretentious as a business trip, his father always made sure he had at least a few days to explore and sight see. His mood had dampened when the storm hit suddenly, and he rushed back to the hotel to grab an umbrella. People were out and about, running from the rain while lovers made out in alleyways he passed. It was the country of love after all, and nothing short of passionate would be used to describe it.

He had recently gone through a very public, and very hurtful breakup, the media was all over him about it, one of the reasons he wanted to escape the country so quickly. His father was also very interested in starting a branch in Italy for a European uniting with the Japanese main branch, and all was well. The air smelt of roses and bread as he passed the baking districts, (straying from the Red Light District) but he found comfort and beauty in the gorgeous summer flowers and the chatter despite the unexpected weather.

And as he crossed the street, he had come across what was probably the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

The oldest Uchiha was a man of many travels, and he traveled far and wide, admiring women of many cultures and beauties, but this woman, she honestly took his breath away. She was dressed in a light blue dress, dampened by the rain as she held her sandals in her hand, walking on the tops of her feet through the old pebble sidewalk, the grin on her face brilliant. She was enjoying the weather in a way many didn't, she jumped and pranced around, and as her foot slipped off the curb, Itachi was quick to grab her elbow and steady her. He was a gentleman after all, and her shocked expression drew a chuckle from the older man. "Please, be careful." His Latin was very good, he had learned it at a young age, and the girl grinned at him.  
She held the beauty of the goddess, but what seemed like the personality of a child. She straightened herself, brushing the front of her drenched dress with her hands and gave the man a small smile. "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention." Her voice was gorgeous, and she hummed as she grinned, and Itachi was not one to let fleeting beauty leave so easily.  
So he took his umbrella and covered her with it, a smug smile on his face. "You will get sick, parading around in the rain."  
She scoffed, laughing as she skipped again ahead of the man with a playful smile on her face, she was already wet after all. "It's summer, and the Lover's Festival is almost here. There's a legend saying that if you dance in a thunderstorm, you'll find true love." She seemed so proud of herself, and he wondered how old she was. She looked no more than eighteen or so, was she from this strange country?  
His smile was kind and genuine, and the girl's feet stumbled as it was directed towards her. Long pink hair was matted to her skin, and brilliant jade eyes, she looked gorgeous, honestly, drenched in the rain. Hearing her tale he could not help but smile, true love in Verona? It seemed like it's namesake, Romeo and Juliet, true love, it was such a strange thing. Itachi didn't believe it existed, fate and destiny perhaps, but never true love. "What's your name?"  
She opened her mouth to tell him, and she wanted to because honestly, this man was very cute and who knows what could come from random meetings in the rain? But the doors to the bakery opened, and she turned to see her best friend's face, messy blonde hair and brilliantly bright blue eyes staring at her from head to toe. "Cherrie, you're going to get in trouble if your mother sees you like that."  
The smaller girl flushed a million shades of red, and excused herself, rushing up the steps and pulling her hair up as she did so before she disappeared behind the doors of the old bakery.

Itachi watched the girl go with a soft smile.  
Cherrie.  
He preferred Sakura.

_26/1/15_

art: arriku/tumblr


End file.
